Jugando Online
by I'veCreatedAMonster
Summary: América y Japón, así como los tipos de siempre, juegan algo llamado "Attack On Titans". En dicho juego puedes controlar tu avatar como si fuera tu cuerpo real pero pronto descubrieron que no podían salir de aquel mundo invadido por grotescos gigantes. ¿Qué pasará cuando conozcan a sus compañeros de la Legión? ¿Cómo lograran escapar? ¿Por qué me hago tantas preguntas?


**#01**

**¿Sólo un juego?**

Esto es "Attack On Titans". Se reúne gente de todo el planeta y se pueden vivir aventuras, dentro de un mundo medieval amurallado, aunque algunas no muy gratas…

— ¡Ve, China! — indicó América, señalando hacia la derecha, desde donde se dirigían un par de gigantes de aproximadamente 10 metros. El asiático incrustó su gancho en el muro de una edificación semidestruida pero cercana al titán. Dispuesto a acabar con ambos, sacó sus cuchillas en el transcurso e hizo un corte en la nuca de uno.

— ¡Aiyaa! Sólo falta el otro. —mientras observaba a su otro objetivo avanzando, por lo que se dispuso a seguirlo. Al llegar vio a una aldeana y su hija huir despavoridas. Así que sin pensárselo, apuntó su gancho, esta vez, directamente al cuello e hizo el tajo. Tras derrotar al titán, la niña se acercó al chino.

—Gracias. —dijo mientras veía con cara esperanzada a su salvador.

—No fue nada, pequeña.—contestó este a su vez mientras se agachó para estar a la misma altura. Después llegó un soldado perteneciente a la guarnición que ayudó a las dos. La chiquilla se despidió moviendo su mano.

— ¡Hey, no te quedes con todo el crédito! – rezongó América llegando hasta donde su compañero.

— Si no mal recuerdo, tu fuiste el que me dijo que viniera en esta dirección.

— Ok, de todos modos derribé más que tú, lo que significa que tengo más puntos.

— Espero que esto pronto acabe, aru… — expresó China observando al cielo.

Una tarde a América se le ocurrió ir a visitar a Japón porque hace poco se había anunciado un juego en línea que consistía en su totalidad en un mundo virtual.

—Oye, Japón, ¿estás en casa?

— Por lo menos toque antes. —

— ¿Ya supiste de ese nuevo juego en el que puedes ingresar como si realmente formaras parte de ese mundo?

— ¿Se refiere a _Attack On Titans_?

— _Of course. _

— En efecto, la última vez estuve completando la etapa de los entrenamientos. El instructor Keith reconoció mi habilidad con las cuchillas. ¿Qué hay de América-san?

— _Wonderful! _Yo estuve realizando los entrenamientos de defensa propia. Mis habilidades en batalla son las mejores. Japón, ¿qué te parece si competimos para ver quién logra más puntos y logra una de las diez posiciones?

— Pero… el deber de un soldado es serio, se supone que debemos trabajar en equipo.

— Es sólo un juego.

— De acuerdo, sólo le aviso que daré lo mejor de mí.

Así, acordaron encontrarse al día siguiente a determinada hora dentro del juego.

— Vamos, América-san, llegaremos tarde y supongo que ya sabe cómo es el instructor.

— Me quedé dormido, _sorry._

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento, el instructor estaba por darles instrucciones.

— ¡Cadetes Honda y Jones! Rápido, tomen su lugar en la formación. Hoy será otro día de arduo entrenamiento.

— Eso suena genial. — expresó sin poder controlar su emoción y agitando todo su cuerpo.

— Tranquilícese, por favor. — pidió el asiático ante las miradas de todos hacia ellos.

— Pareces muy emocionado. Veamos qué tal lo haces. — comentó, acercándose, un muchacho de cabello rubio cenizo.

— Por supuesto, soy un héroe. Además, ¿quién eres?

— Soy Jean Kirchstein. Y estoy decidido a ser el mejor y lograr entrar a la policía militar.

— En tus sueños.

— América-san, pelear no le traerá nada bueno. — el norteamericano se apartó del chico. — Mejor, demuéstrele de lo que es capaz.

-O-

Por otro lado, Italia y Alemania...

— ¡Italia! Otra vez llegaremos tarde al adiestramiento. Recuerda que la última vez nos hicieron correr durante horas.

— Ve~ — chilló ante el regaño del rubio. — Lo siento, es que tomé una siesta.

— ¿Si recuerdas que el castigo será dejarnos sin cenar?

— ¡Pero eso es injusto!

— Entonces, corre más rápido. — exigió al ver que se acercaban al campo. — Al menos ya no estamos lejos, pero, al parecer, el instructor ya comenzó.

— Al menos podré comer pasta al cerrar sesión.

— ¡Alemania-san! ¡Italia-kun! — el japonés observó a sus camaradas llegar aunque el italiano desfalleció por haber corrido.

— ¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos, Beilschmidt y Vargas? Siempre llegan tarde, está demás decirles cuál será su castigo.

— Sé que no es propio de un soldado por ello acepto las consecuencias.– afirmó el alemán haciendo el típico saludo.

— ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto Vargas? — Sin embargo, el castaño se había quedado dormido. Alemania se sorprendió e indignó ante la escena, prometió en sus adentros no volver a esperarlo jamás.

-O-

Francia, a su vez, concluyó pronto su adiestramiento y había elegido integrarse a la guarnición, decidió que no quería arriesgarse ante tales monstruos. Era difícil imaginar que hubiera resultado ser un buen jugador; incluso había estado entre los diez mejores de su formación. Esa tarde disfrutaba de la compañía de sus camaradas.

— _Oui_, es mejor disfrutar de un buen vino. Otras bebidas no otorgan ese toque tan distinguido. — explicaba mientras tomaba de su copa.

— Es cierto, esta es una bebida exquisita pero nosotros no sabemos dónde conseguirla, es la primera vez que la pruebo. Dame un poco más. — dijo ofreciendo su copa.

— Hannes, sólo asegúrate de tomarla de la manera adecuada. Yo la conseguí completando una misión especial, _chéri_.

— Seguramente el comandante Pixis amaría esta bebida. — añadió Hannes lo que provocó risas de sus compañeros.

-O-

De entre la formación salió Romano refiriendo algunas palabras a su hermano.

— _Che palle!_ ¡Levántate, Veneciano!

— Nii-chan… ¿Tú también? — inquirió levantando ligeramente la cabeza para encontrarse con la figura de su hermano mayor.

— ¡Párate de una vez, maldición! Esto no resultará bien, el instructor está perdiendo la paciencia. — le comentó en voz baja y con una expresión de temor a su hermano menor mientras veía de reojo la cara furiosa de Keith.

— No hay nada de qué preocuparse, es sólo un juego, todos se lo toman muy en serio. — contestó aún acostado sobre el suelo. Entonces Shadis se acercó donde ellos. Romano regresó a su puesto, dejando solo a Veneciano a quien el instructor levantó. Al sentir tal acción sobre sí comenzó a chillar.

— Ve~ No me haga nada. Soy casto así que no sería divertido matarme. Tengo familiares en Trost... — hastiado de los lloriqueos del italiano, lo soltó y le ordenó que corriera hasta que él le dijera que se detenga y lo mismo fue para el alemán. Entretanto, los demás soldados fueron a tomar su adiestramiento teórico. América se retiró con ellos mientras reía a carcajadas ante lo sucedido a aquel par.

Pasaron quizá un par de horas después de que terminara las clases teóricas. Todos se dirigían al campo para su práctica de defensa personal. El instructor estaba parado en la salida mientras todos evacuaban el salón; entonces recordó algo.

— Ese par de soldados siguen ahí, les exigiré que se detengan ya que usaremos el campo. — dijo en una voz apenas perceptible para él.

En tanto que los dos continuaban aceptando las consecuencias.

— Alemania, ya me cansé... — alcanzó a comentar con el poco aliento que le quedaba. Corría ya desganado.

— Espero que te haya servido de lección. — contestó a su vez quien mantenía aún un buen ritmo.

— Ustedes, deténganse e intégrense al entrenamiento. — exhortó el instructor.

— ¡Si, señor! — contestaron al unísono.

— Creo que cerraré sesión. — dijo Italia en un tono exhausto, arrastrando su dedo índice de arriba a abajo lo que provoca que se despliegue un menú.

— No siempre puedes evadir tus responsabilidades, Italia. — contestó enojado pero sereno a la vez. Aunque le desconcertó la cara confundida de su camarada. — ¿Sucede algo?

— No encuentro el botón de salida.

— No lo estas buscando bien. — explicó el rubio desplegando también un menú.— Debe tratarse de un error. Es cuestión de esperar, eso no había ocurrido antes.— concluyó al notar que tampoco le aparecía la opción.

— Pero quiero Pasta y descansar, ¡siesta, siesta! ~

— Pero acabas de tomar una antes de entrar al juego.— dijo Alemania perdiendo un poco la paciencia con su compañero.

— Dejen de perder el tiempo y realicen el ejercicio.— indicó Shadis autoritariamente.

— Vamos, Italia, tendremos que hacer esto. Yo seré tu oponente.

— Ve!~ Pero no hay forma de que le gane a Alemania.— expresó temeroso y alejándose un poco de su amigo.

— Sólo hazlo. — dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea e invitando al otro a embestirle. — Entonces lo haré yo. — El italiano comenzó a correr.

Entonces aparece un personaje albino muy conocido por el alemán.

— ¡Prusia! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Hey, West, de vez en cuando necesito distraerme.

— Lo haces seguido.

— Vamos, _bruder_, no seas tan duro conmigo. — se ríe. — Si Italia no quiere practicar puedo hacerlo contigo.

— No es mala idea. — manifestó con una apenas perceptible sonrisa.

— No te subestimes mi asombrosa presencia. —

Una vez que atardeció y llegó el momento en que cada quien se retiraría, Alemania e Italia volvieron a intentar salir del juego.

— Continúa sin aparecer la opción de salida. — declaró un poco preocupado. De pronto apareció Japón junto con América queriendo confirmar el mismo problema.

— Alemania-san, ¿no han tenido complicaciones para salir también?

— Eso quiere decir que no el problema lo tienen varios usuarios. — dedujo el rubio.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¡Nos quedaremos en este mundo! — manifestó asustadizo el americano.

— Debería solucionarse en un par de horas más pero creo que por hoy si pasaremos la noche aquí. — declaró el alemán ganándose la mirada un poco inquietada de las otras naciones.

**N/A: **Saludos! Este es el primer crossover que he hecho en mi existencia en FF y quise debutar con las dos series que más amo. En cuanto a las demás naciones, irán apareciendo de poco en poco al igual que los personajes de SNK. Como quizá hayan notado pues use un sistema parecido al que se utiliza en SAO: los cascos de realidad virtual. Pese a ese detalle no pienso sacar nada más de dicha serie pero me pareció una tecnología fascinante. ¿Se imaginan poder vivir en un videojuego? Tal vez algunos hayan pensado que sería genial pero bajo las circunstancias que nos presenta SAO y mi idea de que de repente te halles entre titanes, probablemente desees que pronto acabe aunque, sin duda, algo interesante. Sin más, les invito a dejarme su opinión mediante los reviews, no les tomará mucho hacerlo y sé que les gustará 7u7 (?) Nos vemos pronto, trataré de no tardar mucho con las actualizaciones :D


End file.
